


Singe

by PaleBees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, not sure if im gonna write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleBees/pseuds/PaleBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To love you with this selfish love, it is a cruel punishment. To smile with this sad smile that lingers on my lips, they dream to embrace yours. To wear this mask upon my face, it hides the shame I walk with, for to love you with this selfish love, it is a sin. But it is a sin that I am willing to burn for.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
